


I Don't Need Your Love

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Inspired by Don't Need Your Love | DNYL (Music Video), M/M, Mentions of Sex, and also that renhyuck part in the choreography, mutual breakup, not really very sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: You and I fell in too deepLove, hate, no in betweenToo little, too late for usThose dimples on your faceDon't work the same these daysIt's clear we've both had enoughORRenjun leaves Donghyuck with nothing but a note
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I Don't Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what happens when authors are sick and home for the entire week with absolutely nothing to do but write, write, write!
> 
> listen to DNYL while reading this, it gives the whole story a different feel with or without it.
> 
> please enjoy, drop a comment or stop by my [twt](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)  
> (it makes my sickness go away)!!!

He should’ve seen it coming.

Had the endless nights of yelling and arguing told him nothing?

Or had the nights of sweet, sweet pleasure and love-making just spoken louder?

Donghyuck walked through their empty one-bedroom apartment, gaping at the places where all his things used to be. 

The medium potted lemon tree that used to sit in the sunniest corner.

The fluffy blue throw blanket that used to drape across the pale grey sectional.

The _Chinese_ china plates that used to decorate the white staircase shelf against the kitchen wall.

The stupid, annoying analog clock that used to hang on the wall shared with the bedroom.

The ridiculous plastic yellow rubber ducky shower curtain that used to hang from fake rhinestone curtain hooks.

The oversized pink bunny slippers that used to peek out of the closet.

The framed picture of him that used to sit on Donghyuck’s bedside table.

All of his clothes.

Every single thing that ever belonged to him.

Gone.

The only trace of him was a note.

_Donghyuck,_

_This was never going to work out, this…_ thing _between us._

_So I’m leaving. To spare us both the pain of staying with each other any longer, I’m leaving you._

_Don’t wait for me to come back, because I won’t._

_It’s over. It has been for a while._

_I don’t need your love._

_\- Renjun -_

Donghyuck read it over and over and over again, trying and failing to see the punch line.

Because no matter how much he wanted to react in disbelief, horror, or shock, he knew deep, deep down, that Renjun was right. It had been over for quite some time. Though Donghyuck refused to believe that it ever was - rather that this was the first he’d known about this.

So why, then, if it had been over for so long before, did it hurt so much right now?

Donghyuck collapsed onto their - no, his - bed and let the tears come.

When had it started getting so bad?

When had they passed the point of no return?

Donghyuck wallowed in his own misery until sunset, when he realized:

_I feel the exact same way._

He got up and walked back through his apartment.

More closet space for his shoes.

Now a nice succulent could go on his bedside table.

His gym bag could peek out of the closet.

A practical cloth shower curtain with stainless steel hooks.

A non-ticking clock that wouldn’t drive him insane at two in the morning.

His record collection and a few trinkets on the staircase shelf.

The giant unicorn body pillow to lay across the sofa.

His keyboard to go in the sunniest corner.

_He was right,_ Donghyuck thought, standing with his hands on his hips. 

_I don’t need his love._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
